Talk:The War of Humans and Monsters/@comment-28517148-20180413212311/@comment-32182236-20180506002436
"I am not going to ask because two way barrier will concradict the idea of it serving as a prison." Well, you don't have to, but my case was that the barrier was created to separate the two races, and nothing more. "And who gives about that? Definitely neither makers of the barrier nor those who started the war as attempt to erradicate monsterkind." You're assuming the humans were as genocidal as Chara. The ONLY reason why they declared war was because of the monsters' ability to absorb a human SOUL. That was the only reason. So, if you find a way to ensure the gwo races never meet, so this never happens, problem solved! And that's the Barrier for you! It's the conditions of surrendering to the humans. It was thier end-game. "Annihilting almost entire monsterkind because it poses a real threat, whereupon condemn its remnants to stay alive in the flimsy prison, where they still posing a threat. Behavior neither merciful nor logical." If they can't escape the underground, they do not pose a threat. This was the plan. Of course, it got ruined by people climbing the mountain anyway. "Actual list of those to blame: people who let those children to go to Ebott, those who left the barrier unguarded, those who forgot about the entire war and monsters trapped in caves, makers of the flimsy one-way barrier, those who let monsters stay alive, those who started the war. Those six kids including Chara and Frisk are last to blame for doing anything." I originally blamed the makers of the one-way barrier before realizing that this is the only way to keep the monsters alive. But yes, people who actually let them run off like that are partially to blame as well. But Frisk and Chara both knew the legends, and climbed the mountain anyway. Still though, there really should have been guards. Guess they thought nobody would be stupid enough to climb a mountain that nobody returns to, and end up freeing all the monsters. There's a lesson for those humans:Never assume that something is "too stupid" for anyone to do. If it's stupid, someone WILL still do it anyways. "Except it isn't true because they already peacefully lived together for not a short period of time." True, true, if the ability was never discovered, we could continue peacefully. But, since they DO have that ability, it's clear monsters were designed to absorb human SOULs. They were designed as enemies. It can't be an evolutionary trend, as such an absorption had never happened for all the time they've lived together. That would be like if animals evolved to eat fruit when there were no plants in their habitat. (Animals do eat fruit.. But there are, and were, plants there when they got this ability.) Which means someting, or some''one'' made it that way. (Probably the annoying dog.) Combine that with the HUD, and it's really starting to look like the world of Undertale was intellegently designed. (Once again, probably by the annoying dog.) Anyways, "that route" was the Genocide Route. I briefly considered that the Genocide Route could be justified.. And maybe even a good idea to do.. Then decided against it because that's what Chara wants so they can destroy the world... Which makes it a BAD run, not a good one. List of runs by how good the endings are: Neutrals (Good) True Pacifist (Bad) Genocide (Worst-This includes Tainted Pacifist) Well, Papyrus, you weren't that far off. Even though not being a Guard has nothing to do with it.. This is truly.. The SECOND worst possible ending. All the Neutral Endings beat it. Yes, ALL of them.